


Voice Actors for Shino Academy

by ellis89



Category: Hamster Princess Series - Ursula Vernon, Helluva Boss (Web Series), Other Fandom Tags to Be Added, Robot Chicken, Time Squad, Warriors - Erin Hunter, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series, 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellis89/pseuds/ellis89
Summary: Shino Academy is an upcoming 2022 Toonime (half cartoon, half anime) created by ellis89 (hey, that's me!) on ao3. it will feature some characters from stuff that she (or rather me) likes





	Voice Actors for Shino Academy

Bitch Pudding: Me

Nerd: Historyfan15

Tuddrussel: *VOICE ACTOR NEEDED*

Larry 3000: *VOICE ACTOR NEEDED*

Otto: perkygoth14

Jibanyan: *VOICE ACTOR NEEDED*

Junior: *VOICE ACTOR NEEDED*

Raymond: *VOICE ACTOR NEEDED*

Bob: *VOICE ACTOR NEEDED*

Mrs. Mayberry: max15380

Scourge: *VOICE ACTOR NEEDED*

Harriet Hamsterborne: Toon_Loon

Loona: alegriamarkerbox

More Coming soon...


End file.
